


UP

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	UP

▲  
“我回来了”，金容仙在门前回了几条工作群的讯息，开门进家。

爸妈已经吃好了饭，听到她回来，妈妈问道，“吃饭了么？”，然后一边起身去厨房给她热菜。

金容仙把包放在客厅，走到厨房，拿手腕上的发绳绑起头发，“还没，吃完就走”

下班之前金容仙就已经和家里报备明天要出差A市，本来是明天早上自己高铁过去，刚好今晚有个认识的律师要回A市就顺便带上她了，金容仙回家吃饭收衣服就走。

等着妈妈热菜的时间金容仙回卧室拉出行李箱收东西，然后出来随便吃了点饭。

见金容仙拉着行李箱准备好要走了，妈妈走到门口送她，“律师来了吗？”

“来了，我叫她在车里等着呢”，金容仙弯着腰套上高跟鞋，然后把一双小白鞋也收起带走。她这一次去估计得去一个半月的。

金容仙任职的公司是一家房地产集团，最近在A市拿了一块新地进行开发，这个把月她一直两地跑。

因为A市那块地后天就要开盘，在财务部做了两年的老人金容仙就被上级指派过去帮忙交接资金链，毕竟在对银行方面她的成绩是比较突出的。

“你刚回来的时候她就在外面等啦？怎么不叫人家进来屋里坐”

金容仙出了门，按下电梯键，等着电梯上来，“她不要呢，好了，我走啦”

妈妈叮嘱她，“别去其他地方了哈，过去了就赶紧回那边宿舍”

“知道啦，拜拜”，金容仙低头拿手机给律师发了她正要过去的讯息，便进了电梯。

文星伊本来打算眯眼睡一会，接到助理的电话，就给她讲了一下那个案子的关键点。

这个助理进律所跟她有半年时间了，文星伊还算比较看好她，最近开始让她自己独立办案。

金容仙远远就看到奥迪A7隐在月色之下，她取下发绳往后撩了撩头发，放缓脚步走过去敲了敲车窗。

“先这样吧，你再自己好好看看”，文星伊听到声音，对着窗外金容仙点点头，一边挂了电话，左手按了一下开后备箱的开关，然后下车。

金容仙走到车尾，看着文星伊提起她的行李箱放进去，“等很久了吗？”

“没有啊，你算快了的”，文星伊笑笑，关了后备箱，两人走到前座上车。

金容仙大概明白她的意思，可能是在说她总得等她的女朋友等很久。她们之前有好几次聊过，文星伊似乎和女朋友的关系不怎么好。

和文星伊认识应该是在两三个月前。因为经常有客户和银行方面起争执，金容仙有时也会去法院走走关系。同时公司也外聘了一批律师代表公司打官司。

那天文星伊开庭出来就碰到金容仙，同行的人介绍说是房地产公司财务部的人。一来二去两人就熟了。

至于怎么熟的，金容仙觉得比起说是朋友，更像一种利益关系。

因为文星伊本身是律所的人，既受聘于她的公司这边，也自己接客户。有一次为了帮一位客户少交一笔钱，文星伊教着金容仙在合同上做了点手脚，事后把客户的“红包”三七分，金容仙分了七成。

那剩下的三成，文星伊请她吃了一顿。

市区路况很好，她们很快出了市区上高速，按理说两个小时就可以到的，不知怎么了前面突然塞起车。

金容仙还抱着电脑做报表，这时才发现文星伊已经走走停停好一会了。

她抬头看着前面，两车道都排起长龙，看过去时都是星星点点的红色尾灯，“怎么了？堵车？”

“应该是发生交通事故了”，文星伊左手撑着车窗靠在椅背上，食指夹在薄唇间摩挲，那是她一贯思考问题时的样子。

金容仙盯着她，不自觉就顺着她的视线看着前路，“那，怎么办？”

“你在这，我下去看看”，文星伊话音刚落就开门下了车。

金容仙看着她在车外站了一会，就走到前面一辆小型货车去，和一个应该是司机的中年男子说起话。

她站的笔直，双手却是很随意的插在口袋里，谈笑间给人一种随和又极具爆发力的感觉。

其实有时候金容仙都挺崇拜她的，因为不管是什么方面的事她都很了解，但是又不会夸夸其谈。

比起她见过的其他律师，文星伊显得有些格外冷静，或者说安静。

平时文星伊去B市那边的公司见高管，顺路会到金容仙的办公室和销售或者行政的人喝茶，和她同去的男律师总是和他们相谈甚欢的，不知道的还以为是很熟的朋友。

而文星伊总是安静得多，偶尔说上两句，其他时间总是坐在沙发上发着呆，食指夹在薄唇间摩挲。

如果说是文星伊不会讲话，可她和营销总的交情却又显然好过其他男律师。

文星伊回到车上系上安全带，说道，“前面大货车侧翻压到私家车，后面又追尾，车里还有好几个小孩，报了警，到现在已经快一个小时了还没处理好，估计得一晚上了”

“啊...这样啊”，金容仙已经把笔记本收起了，看了眼时间，22：47。

“不然我们先下高速住一晚，明天早上再走吧”，文星伊转头看着金容仙征求她的意见，“也不知道得等到什么时候”

“好啊”

▲  
C市介于AB两市之间，是座以发展旅游业为主的小城市。文星伊之前还和客户来泡过温泉，印象挺不错。

两人进了市区找了一家比较近的酒店，方便明天离开。然而办理入住时酒店前台告知，因为现在是假期旅游旺季，又没先预订房间，现在只剩单人房了，还偏偏只剩一间。

“那...”，文星伊看了看站在身边的金容仙，“要不我们去别处看看？”

金容仙摇摇头，故作轻松笑道，“单人房就单人房嘛，都是女生怕什么”

文星伊得到她的肯定答案，心里本来也不想多折腾的，于是转头就要了房，“那就这里吧”

拿了房卡，两人一起上电梯。

“你来过吗？”，文星伊一手拉着金容仙的行李箱，站在她身后看着她开门。

金容仙进房，开灯，换鞋，回道，“嗯，家里有亲戚在这边，每年都会来一两次吧”

“哈，我还想给你推荐几个地方旅游，看来应该是你带我才对”

“可以啊，我有导游证的”，金容仙当年真的差点就当导游去了，被爸妈再三阻下才作罢。

“改天找个时间吧，等天气好些的时候”

金容仙心里一提，她没想到文星伊是如此真挚的口气，本以为前半句是敷衍，谁知道还有个后半句。

她内心某处竟有些隐隐的期待，刚想回她可能下个月就可以，文星伊就岔开了话题。

“你先洗澡吧，我打个电话”

“我也打啊，没女朋友也有爸妈好吧”

文星伊挑眉笑了笑，做了个请的手势。

金容仙坐到床上打电话给爸妈说了暂留C市这件事，而文星伊坐在不远的沙发上。

她本来已经发了讯息给女朋友，发现已读不回，刚想打个电话哄哄她，手机铃声就响起。

她看到来电，立刻就起身走向阳台，一边接起电话。

在家里电话接通之前，金容仙还是听到了文星伊拉开阳台门时压低声音的道歉，“别生气了...”

金容仙打了一通七分钟的电话，挂断时文星伊还没进来。她走过去看了一下，文星伊还在讲电话，插着口袋倚靠在木质廊杆上。

她想象了一下文星伊的表情，虽然不至于像骂人那样难看，大概也是笑不出来的。

金容仙估计她一时半会也解释不完就进浴室洗澡。出来时文星伊在沙发上，身边是从床上拿的纯白枕头。

“你要睡这里吗？”

“嗯，你没事就先睡吧”

文星伊抬起头，勾起嘴角点了一下头说道，随即继续看着Mac。

“好”，金容仙痴痴的应了一声。

她平时见到的文星伊都是在非工作时间，还从没见过她这样戴着眼镜办公的样子。

金容仙转身要走，被文星伊叫住，“等一下，能不能帮我拿一罐咖啡？”

过去冰箱拿了咖啡，放到桌子上，金容仙趁着文星伊低头认真办公偷偷打量着她。

视线往下瞟，文星伊衬衫袖子挽起露出一小节白皙的手臂，搁在键盘上的手青筋浮现，手腕上带着一条银质手链，修长的手指骨节分明。

金容仙忍不住又往她的脸偷瞄了几眼。

高挺的鼻尖，微启的薄唇，随意扎着低马尾，额前落下的发丝挡住了一边侧脸，镜片反射出屏幕的光，虽然一副工作狂性冷淡的模样，身上的浅灰背带西装裤复古中倒是显得几分俏皮。

斯文败类！金容仙当下脑子里只有这四个字。

可是让金容仙一直对文星伊隐隐着迷的，却更是她的美而不自知，美而不卖弄。

金容仙只看到她那张厌世脸，就想和她上床滚床单。

她突然想到朱生豪的写给女朋友的情话，「要是世界上只剩我们两个人该有多好，我一定把你欺负得哭不出来」

要是有机会，她也想把文星伊欺负得...哭不出来。

也许是知道文星伊女朋友挺生气，金容仙也没敢在文星伊面前乱晃，上了床刷了一下手机，看看影评，很快就睡去。

半夜醒来，她下意识的看了一眼沙发，文星伊那里有一点亮亮的。在玩手机吗？金容仙想。

她想出声问问文星伊怎么还不睡，却因为房间太过安静而不敢开口，毕竟她们不过只是普通朋友，大半夜这样问让她觉得有些尴尬。

金容仙便开始闭上眼装睡，这样就可以看不到文星伊了。于是装着装着，真的又睡了。

▲  
隔天闹钟还没响金容仙就醒了，虽然平时在家有赖床的习惯，有重要的事却总会很早就自然醒。

她先把手机闹钟关掉怕吵着文星伊，蹑手蹑脚下床想去洗漱，才发现沙发空空如也。

“人呢？”

四处张望了一下，确认文星伊没在房间内，她探身拿起枕头旁的手机，也没有收到文星伊的讯息。

金容仙瘪瘪嘴，被抛下的感觉确实很失落。她放下手机准备去卫生间，文星伊却回来了，手上拿着一袋东西。

她把东西放到桌上，朝着金容仙笑道，“醒啦，过来吃点早餐吗？”

“这什么？”，金容仙嗅到了香气，肚子咕噜作响。

“这里挺有名的一家天妇罗乌冬面，以前吃过一次但是不太记得路，跑了好远才给你带的”，文星伊一边把筷子汤勺从袋子里拿出来，语气还带些小得意。

“哦~谢谢，那你怎么不直接叫我醒”

“万一你有起床气呢”

金容仙坐过去，撩起一边头发别到耳后，夹起乌冬面吹气，“放心，我脾气好得很，下次这样叫我去吃东西，我保准跑的比你还快”

“好吧，是我的错”，文星伊颇有些无奈的语气，整理了桌面上的文件，穿上外套后重新坐下。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

被问话的金容仙抬了一下头，又不动声色的继续吃东西，“我还行啊，你睡得不好吧”

“嗯”

文星伊没说长这么大第一次睡沙发，金容仙也就当凌晨看到她还在玩手机的事没发生过。

重新上路，今天的天气延续着最近的阴天。灰蒙蒙的，看不到一点阳光，但是紫外线却很强烈。

早上怕文星伊等太久，她还没用防晒，所以现在金财务有些悔不当初。

“昨晚就是这里，车祸现场”，文星伊曲起手指敲了敲车窗，稍微减速。

金容仙转头看，路面已经清理过了，但是有一小部分被圈起，大概警方要收集物证吧。

“所以开车还是要小心啊，说你呢，天天开车的”，本来出于好意，但是不知怎么的，金容仙的话听起来居然有些娇嗔。

文星伊勾嘴一笑，点点头，“所言极是”

金容仙打了个哈欠，车内空调的温度刚刚好，让她昏昏欲睡。

把金容仙安全送到宿舍后，文星伊谢绝了金容仙让上去坐坐的邀请，说道，“我之后会很忙”

文星伊的之后，就是大半个月。

A市这边开盘顺利，金容仙依旧整天在公司银行法院三边跑，现在快要回B市了，都没见过文星伊。

两人的关系似乎止于聊天框的问候，还有文星伊深夜不时的抱怨，说想分手。

尽管不太清楚文星伊和女朋友现在处于什么阶段，但是金容仙知道，自己对文星伊的感觉，怎么都已经超过朋友了。

不然，明明累到沾床就睡的程度，梦里还全是在和文星伊谈恋爱。

▲  
在金容仙离开A市前，总部S市的财务总和营销总过来开会，听取这段时间工作总结报告，会后惯例请吃饭。

包了酒店一层，给不是A市的员工开了房间，公司上上下下的人基本都去了。

但是金容仙没想到文星伊也会来，而且她的位置是和财务总同一桌。

这种情况下金容仙当然不会过去和这位朋友打招呼，只是拿起手机偷拍了她一张给文星伊发过去。

没几分钟，文星伊就走过来了。

金容仙这一桌都是财务和几个行政的人，纯属过来蹭吃蹭喝，也轮不上去给各位总敬酒，不过大都认识文星伊这号人物。

看到大家都拿起酒杯和文星伊喝酒，金容仙不为所动，文星伊看着她，笑了笑绕到她身后俯身在耳边问道，“什么时候回去？”

得意吗？金容仙不知道怎么形容这种感觉，因为文星伊这样过于亲密的举动，金容仙从同事的眼里看到了羡慕。但是她同时，还有些偷情的快感。

毕竟，文星伊的正牌女友也出席了酒会。

就在二十分钟前，金容仙就无意撞到了文星伊和挽着她手臂的女朋友。

她听到文星伊在和人介绍，“这位是安总的女儿，我女朋友”

“嗯？”，文星伊喷洒在耳廓的热气把金容仙的走神拉回，她回道，“明天或者后天吧”

“那我送你”，文星伊这才满意的拍拍她的肩，丝毫没有在意到桌上其他人八卦的眼神拿着酒杯回去自己的座位。

送么，金容仙琢磨着，那不如约文星伊在A市逛逛再走。

文星伊回去继续陪财务总喝酒，她的女朋友小安去哪了她不知道，因为她的视线似乎总被金容仙吸引。

不知道第几次看过去时，突然发现金容仙正站着和人说什么，然后转身就离开。

文星伊皱了皱眉，说了声失陪就追出去。

“你去哪？”

金容仙愣了一下，发现叫住她的人是文星伊，有些讶异，解释道，“发现有个报表错了，我没带电脑，要回去宿舍”

“算了，你去我房间吧，用我的电脑就行”，文星伊像是放心了一样，看着金容仙说道。

“你今晚也住这？”

“喝了酒不想开车，你不是叫我开车要小心嘛，听你的了”

“哼，算你听话咯，房卡！”，金容仙伸出手掌。

文星伊咧嘴笑，从口袋拿出房卡还有车钥匙都交给金容仙。

金容仙看着手里的东西，又抬头看着文星伊的背影。突然就觉得，有什么东西在发酵了。

今晚的文星伊穿了整身TB西装，金容仙是喜欢看她穿西装的。

身材颀长的她，穿西装显得既不纤细也不强壮。比精英少一分虚伪，比儒雅多一分尘欲，微妙的平衡于出世与入世之间，一身禁欲打扮却长着一张诱惑的脸。

妖精！斯文败类的妖精！

金容仙吐槽了几句，然后到文星伊的房间去。她的电脑就放在沙发上，看来去吃饭前她也还在这里办公。

她从不怀疑文星伊说她在忙，不过她更喜欢文星伊对她的信任。

把报表重新做好又处理了一些事，金容仙正在编辑给银行的通知，就被突然闯入的文星伊两眼一闭倒在了沙发上的奇怪举动吓了一跳，加快打字后按下发送键，金容仙才到她腿边坐着。

“干嘛，喝醉了？”

文星伊闷闷的回了句，“没有”

金容仙看着她，眼睛还直直的盯着天花板，确实不像喝醉，“大律师是被谁惹到了？”

“嗯...”

“怎么有气无力的，不像你啊？”

“嗯…”

“有事就说啊你！”，金容仙抬手，往文星伊腰上一拍。

突然文星伊就爬起身，整个人掉转了个方向，枕到金容仙的腿上，脸埋在她腹部处，闷着嗓音说道，“我好像被戴绿帽了”

金容仙挑了一下眉，突然就想笑，一边抚着她的后脑勺一边问：“什么情况？”

“刚刚我女朋友和公关总在她的房门前接吻”

“噗”

“欸”，文星伊的头稍稍往后移了一点，抬眼看向金容仙，“很好笑吗？”

金容仙听后没收回笑意，手往文星伊脸上摸，揉了揉她的耳朵，“我等着你们俩分手，挺久了”

“是嘛...”，文星伊没动，享受着金容仙的爱抚，依旧埋回金容仙肚子上。

这时沙发正对着的房间门因为文星伊没关好忽然被人推了开来。

此刻文星伊还搂着金容仙的腰，丝毫没注意到身后的房门站着一个人，金容仙的手还抚在她的脖子上。

金容仙看到了门外正愣神看着她俩的小安，突然低头捧起文星伊的脸就吻了下去。

文星伊小小地吃惊了一下，但是却没有想拒绝这个吻，原本揪着金容仙腰侧衣服的手也改为绕上她的脖子勾住。

小安看着两个人当着自己的面热切地接吻，没有出声，也没有愤怒地上前将两个人分开破口大骂。

因为她看得懂金容仙那种来自胜利者侵略式的目光，最终一言不发拉上了门离开。

▲  
“呼...嗯...”

两人就着相拥的姿势，踉踉跄跄的倒在了大床上。

文星伊紧紧的勾着金容仙的脖子，贪恋着她唇上的温度。

外套早在沙发上就被脱下了，金容仙揪过文星伊的领带，脱掉了身上的白衬衫。

文星伊似乎很享受她的服务，嘴角一直带着淡淡的笑。

金容仙却觉得这笑的意味并不是那么单纯，像是在笑自己技巧生疏。

“算了，不做了”，金容仙跪坐在文星伊腰上，看着她的西装裤已经褪下，腿间也已经泛着水光，手指已经忍不住过去了，却突然不想做。

被撩拨得理智全无的文星伊眯着眼，有些不解，“嗯？”

金容仙嘟着嘴委屈道，“你都不...”，你都不叫，不叫我的名字，不说你要我...

文星伊这时才明白，原来金容仙是嫌自己反应不够热烈，只好抬头揉了揉金容仙的头发，“短是短了点，找得到位置就行”

“喂！”，金容仙生气，她居然嫌她手指短！本来想说你行你上，又突然记起之前自己想把文星伊欺负得哭不出来的那晚，便安静下来准备闭嘴干活。

金容仙关了灯，但房间里总还是会有些许光亮，她的手指，还有沙滩上的潮水，一道蜿蜒的白线往上爬，又往后退，时间几乎是静止了。

酒店的床很大，交缠着的两人不过只占用了一小片位置。金容仙手臂有些酸了，微红着脸俯向文星伊，突然想到小安，她的眼神有些暗淡。

“我们这样，算什么？”

文星伊刚从情潮拉回理智，喘着气笑道，“嗯...？我以为你吻我的时候，就在一起了”

金容仙眼睛里闪起兴奋的光，在她里面荡漾了一下，望着她一笑就忽然退出，身子也往下滑去。

小兽在幽洞里的一线黄泉就饮，泊泊的用舌头卷动起来。

文星伊闭上了眼闷哼一声，这种感觉就像，深山中藏匿的遗民，被发现了，然后无助，无告的，有只可爱的小动物在小口小口的啜着她的核心。

又一次无声的尖叫，金容仙体贴的把文星伊拉到枕头上让她好躺些。

“你还好吗？”，文星伊回应着金容仙的吻，抽空问道。

“不是应该我问你吗？”，金容仙对自己的技术颇为自信。

文星伊提起嘴角，手触碰到那一处湿润的柔软，“我看你好像不太好”

“嗯...”，金容仙弓起腰，她不得不承认，在让文星伊舒服的时候，她也一并陷入了。

文星伊的膝盖闯入她的双腿之间，似有若无的磨蹭，滚烫的唇也落在金容仙的赤裸上身。

感受到大腿上已经濡湿一片，抵着的部分也在不安分的一颤一颤扭动，文星伊知道了金容仙的渴望，轻笑道，“换我了”

她猛地抬起身交换了两人上下的位置，拉来她的双腿与自己交叠，花瓣紧贴着彼此。

随着文星伊腰肢的摆动，一阵阵酥麻感直窜上金容仙的大脑，她的反应要比文星伊好得多，对着身上人抬起双手，“星伊...抱...要抱”

交合处摩擦的酥麻感和文星伊的律动让金容仙止不住的呜咽和撒娇。

文星伊把她拉起抱住，两人面对面的相拥，她将脸埋进金容仙的胸前，舌尖轻佻的咬住尖端吸吮拉扯。

结合处不断的顶弄让金容仙仰着脸大口呼吸，文星伊高挺的鼻尖抵在她柔软的下巴喘息，她喜欢这种被脸颊肉软软包覆的感觉。

最后强烈的高潮如期而至，金容仙咬住文星伊的肩头，文星伊的背上也多了几条红痕。

文星伊下床捡起衬衫套上，回头看着她的新女友。

金容仙累到趴在床上，脸也埋进枕头里，被子只盖到腰处，背沟的汗滴清晰可见。

文星伊突然就使坏的趴到她身上，在耳边逗着，“你这体力不行啊，我第一次做受，真让人失望~”

先前还想把人欺负到哭不出声的金容仙，结果自己先被人欺负到没力气，越想越不得劲，狠狠地用手肘打了身后人，骂道，“滚！”

▲  
最后金容仙留在酒店洗了澡，今晚没有回宿舍的打算了，毕竟...腿脚不方便。

文星伊走出浴室披上浴袍，正要绑带子的手因为看到金容仙站在落地窗前而停住。勾起一抹坏笑走上前从背后拥住她，在雪白的后颈落下一个个亲吻。

“昂~痒~”

她缩了缩脖子，像是被猫妈妈叼住后颈的小猫一样不敢动。文星伊笑意不减反而更加加深，把下巴靠在她的肩上。

金容仙对着窗哈了一口气，手指画了一个心❤️，文星伊使坏的抬手擦掉。

“干嘛！又想分手？”，金容仙撅起嘴，仰起头横了文星伊一眼。

被唬住的文星伊摇了摇头，握住她的手放在心脏跳动的位置，“我的心，在你这里啊”

 

 

THE END


End file.
